call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Tired of being killed 24/7? Well, then you've come to the right place to know what to do in a firefight! This page will have many ways to gain the upper advantage against your enemies. Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War Combat *If you spot an enemy that hasn't noticed you, and you haven't fired your weapon yet, don't fire at them until you have a guaranteed shot. That doesn't mean to take forever to shoot, but line up your shot as fast as possible and then shoot at them. *Use glitches to your advantage. Out of ammo in your current magazine? Reload cancel to have a fresh mag without waiting out those few seconds. Sniper camping the enemy flag? Wallclip something nearby and mow them down with a LMG. Tactical * Change your loadout for the map and gamemode. For example, if you're in a Domination or Capture the Flag match, use Bouncing Betties as a Perk, but not when you're in a Team Deathmatch- unless you're a sniper camping a location. ** Another example is on Desert Heat- bring a Bolt-Action Rifle with you to there, but don't try using it on Asylum unless you want to get mowed down by Submachine Guns. * This isn't really a "tip", but you can deck your gun out with your own personal Camoflauge and show off how skilled you are with your weapon. ** It also helps when trying to figure out whether some pesky thief stole your gun. * Running out of ammo too frequently? Note what guns people bring into matches, and use the same gun. You will be able to take ammo from their corpses if you have the same weapon as them. ** It isn't recommended that you copy the same Attatchments and Camo at the same time, however, as you may be accused of gun thieving. ** You can also use the perk "Bandoliers" to have a larger amount of ammo when you spawn. *** Beware that when using Bandoliers you can lose ammo if you try to take ammo from another gun. Phantom Forces Note that most tactical tips from CoR 5 will carry off onto Phantom Forces Combat *Prone diving has a new purpose in Phantom Forces. You can now "stand up" in the midst of a dolphin dive, which makes for a deadly and mobile combination. **You can "parkour" using a dive-stand combination, as it allows you much more mobility and agility against diving only or sprinting. *Phantom Forces also adds "sliding" to the list of features; to do this, you have to be sprinting and press 'C'. **In general, it is more efficient to continuously slide and stand in the long run versus the prone-stand combo. Compared to prone diving, the slide is currently much more efficient in terms of getting from point A to B in a matter of moments. If you need a quick bravado Matrix-style, you will be better off using a prone-stand mix; however, if you want to go long distances or get behind your foe, use a slide-stand combo. *Getting picked off by snipers in the Parking Lot? Try tree camping out. Prone dive into a tree, then crawl into its leaves. You can shoot through the leaves, while the enemy team cannot see you (unless you kill them) nor shoot into your hiding spot. **This can lead to rage upon you, so go along at your own discretion. **As for defending your tree, either bring a strong personal defense weapon like the MP412 REX or Glock 18, or take a primary gun from a dead body- just don't take another Sniper Rifle! *Contrary to CoR 5's ammo resupplying, all you need to do in order to get spare ammunition from bodies is have the same gun type, not gun. This makes your choices more flexible when it comes to guns that burn ammo quickly, like the FAMAS or DRAGUNOV SVU. Tactical * Unlike CoR 5, Attachments actually affect your gun more then they did before (with only basic changes within CoR 5). Going into CQC with a high-powered scope will really hinder you, as your gun will spray all over the place while aiming. **Think tactically with your Attachments. Do you really want to head out with a Suppressor and reduce your TTK? Why would you try to flank a sniper's nest full of campers when you don't have a Suppressor in the middle of a firefight? Match the attatchments to your playing style, and it'll pay off. **Another thing to keep in mind is that there is no punishment/requirement to deck your gun out. If you have a brand new sight that you'd like to add, then go ahead! ***However, this does not mean that you should try whacked-out combinations of your gun unless you're trying out new things or if you know what you're doing. For example, you probably shouldn't use a VCog on a Remington 870 unless you think you'll rely only on hipfiring, or a VCog on a PDW unless you know you'll burst fire your weapon. *Do not rely upon the statistics meter to figure out which Attachment is best for you! It is only a formula, and does not exactly show what Attachment does what. **On that note, the Folding and Stubby Grips usually are ignored due to the stats meter- they both are good, as they noticeably reduce the recoil you receive while you ADS.